


Shut Up and Drive [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid, I made this vid ages ago, M/M, Oops, Song: Shut Up and Drive (Rihanna), This song is perhaps very low hanging fruit for this fandom and pairing, and car related innuendo, but I could not resist, but just realized I never posted it here, lots of cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: "I think that you can handle what's under my hood. You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would."It's the sentiment Brian oozes from every pore of his body when Dom is around. The vid practically makes itself.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Kudos: 23





	Shut Up and Drive [Fanvid]




End file.
